Seriously
by BungeeArms
Summary: This story is only for laughs! Shits and giggles.I'm not serious at all about it, okay?Sirius Black breaks into Gryffindor tower but finds the wrong bed.Siriuslee ensues. I really only wrote this because I enjoy this ship name, it makes me laugh.No flames,just for shits and giggles.This is the only story with this ship,so far,on this site! Challenge accepted.Hilarity awaits!


**Authors Note: This is not a serious story. I wrote it as a joke. I thought the ship name would be funny for these two, (Siriuslee haha)! Don't flame me, it's just for laughs.**

The old portrait swung open with a familiar creak. It had been years since he had heard it. As he stepped into the common room he was momentarily overcome by a feeling of longing. It was a longing for his old school days. The days before the Dark Lord and the tragedy he struck upon the wizarding world. He shook his head to clear those haunting thoughts away. There was no point in mooning over what was lost. He just had to work with what he had now, he needed to focus on the now.

He slowly crept across the room. He jumped as he heard a deep croak come from one of the squashy armchairs by the fire place. It was a toad, just a toad. He almost laughed out loud at his jumpiness. _Let's just get this over with_. He thought to himself. He darted up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He passed many doors in his haste to get to the level he wanted. _What floor is this_? He wondered.

"I think this is it." He mused out loud. He glanced around quickly, he hadn't meant to speak. But no one was around to hear him. He slipped into the door of what should be the third year boy's dormitories.

All the hangings were drawn, and soft snores were echoing throughout the room. He wasn't sure which bed it was; he might as well look through each of them. He opened the hangings of the first bed. In it was a red head with many freckles. He noticed a wet stain on the sheets of the boy's bed. He raised a brow at the boy's bed wetting, but then he noticed his hand was a bowl of water placed carefully by his side. He closed the hangings, stifling a chuckle as he did.

He moved to the next bed and opened it to find another red haired boy. He almost laughed out loud at this one. His bed was dusted by a light green powder. His skin was covered in bright red pustules and boils. Upon closer inspection he could see that this boy was the first boy's twin. He shook his head and closed the hangings.

He swiftly moved to the third bed. He slid open the hanging as quietly as possible. He froze. Lying in the bed was a dark skinned boy with long black dreds. The snake like hair was spread out over his pillow. The boy's expression one of peace and contentment. Outside the window by his bed the clouds moved, letting moon light poor in over the boy. His skin glowed pleasantly in the light. He couldn't help himself, what was wrong with him. He reached out and gently stroked the boy's cheek. Suddenly the boy stirred. He groggily opened his eyes making him freeze, his hand still on his cheek.

The boy slowly reached up and wrapped his hand around his wrist. He slightly nuzzled the hand on his cheek, eyes closing again. He slowly breathed a sigh of relief and began to slowly pry his hand away from the boys face. But the boys grip tightened and his eyes flew open. He sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes wide. A yell ripped from the boy's mouth making him turn tail and run.

"Lee?" One of the other boys yelled out in surprise.

"Sirius Black!" He yelled. Sirius took off down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He changed to his animagus form mid run. He could hear yells coming from the Gryffindor tower and alerts being raised elsewhere in the castle. He needed to get there, and fast. He made it to an abandoned hallway and paced in front of a nondescript wall three times. It changed. A door melted out of the stone. He nosed it open and dashed in the door slamming behind him. He thought about how he needed an undetectable exit. It appeared in the opposite wall. He dashed down a dark hole that seemed to take him out of the castle to under the earth and then back up again. He dashed out into the moon light to find he was at the edge of the forbidden forest. The tunnel closed behind him. His heart beat manically. His adrenaline was pumping, but it wasn't just because of almost being found. He looked up at the now brightly lit tallest tower.

Back in the Gryffindor tower Lee Jordan looked out the window of the fifth year boy's dorm. He subconsciously rubbed his hand over his cheek. He could almost still feel the warm calloused hand on his cheek. He felt something stir in his chest. At that moment a movement down below him caught his eye. A black dog was walking at the edge of the forbidden forest. It stopped and seemed to look up at him. His heart jumped. He shook his head and turned away from the window. He rubbed his forehead.

"You all right Lee?" Fred Weasley asked as he examined his boils in a mirror. Lee tried not to snort.

"Yeah all right. You two?" He asked.

"Oh we're just peachy." George grit out as he threw a set of sopping sheets at his twin. Lee laughed as he sat down on his four poster and glanced at the window again. He wasn't sure really what he was feeling but it was anything but all right. _Sirius Black._ He thought wonderingly, again touching his cheek.

"Lee." Sirius mumbled allowed as he hid just within the forests tree line.


End file.
